2011 Pulse Music Awards
The 2011 Pulse Music Awards were held on August 7, 2011. They were hosted by 14887fan. The big winner of the night was British pop singer, Adele, who took home an astounding 18 awards that night. General Field Album of the Year *''21'' Adele *''Body Talk'' Robyn (4th) *''Pink Friday'' Nicki Minaj (6th) *''Recovery'' Eminem (5th) *''Speak Now'' Taylor Swift (3rd) *''Teenage Dream'' Katy Perry (2nd) Artist of the Year *'Adele' *Bruno Mars (4th) *Eminem (5th) *Katy Perry (2nd) *Nicki Minaj (6th) *Rihanna (3rd) Male Artist of the Year *'Bruno Mars' *Drake (3rd) *Eminem (2nd) *Justin Bieber (4th) *Lil Wayne (5th) *Usher (6th) Female Artist of the Year *Adele (2nd) *Britney Spears (3rd) *'Katy Perry' *Nicki Minaj (5th) *Rihanna (4th) *Taylor Swift (6th) Group/Duo Artist of the Year *The Band Perry (2nd) *The Black Eyed Peas (4th) *Maroon 5 (5th) *'Mumford & Sons' *The Script (3rd) *Sugarland (6th) Song of the Year Based on voters' opinion of quality. *"Born This Way" Lady Gaga (4th) *"Bulletproof" La Roux (5th) *"Fuck You" Cee Lo Green (3rd) *"Grenade" Bruno Mars (7th) *"Hold it Against Me" Britney Spears (2nd) *'"Rolling in the Deep" Adele' *"Teenage Dream" Katy Perry (6th) Single of the Year Based on voters' opinion of which song was the most successful. *"Born This Way" Lady Gaga (2nd) *"E.T." Katy Perry featuring Kanye West (3rd) *"F**kin' Perfect" P!nk (6th) *"Grenade" Bruno Mars (5th) *"Love the Way You Lie" Eminem featuring Rihanna (4th) *'"Rolling in the Deep" Adele' New Artist of the Year *The Band Perry (4th) *Bruno Mars (2nd) *Far East Movement (6th) *Jessie J (5th) *Mike Posner (3rd) *'Nicki Minaj' Collaboration of the Year *"Airplanes" B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams (4th) *"California Gurls" Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg (3rd) *"Don't You Wanna Stay" Jason Aldean featuring Kelly Clarkson (2nd) *"E.T." Katy Perry featuring Kanye West (5th) *'"Love the Way You Lie" Eminem featuring Rihanna' *"Moment 4 Life" Nicki Minaj featuring Drake (6th) Album Track of the Year *"Inside Out" Britney Spears (2nd) *"Not Like the Movies" Katy Perry (4th) *"Raining Men" Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj (6th) *'"Set Fire to the Rain" Adele' *"Sleazy" Ke$ha (3rd) *"Won't Back Down" Eminem featuring P!nk (5th) Pop Field CHR/Pop Album of the Year *''21'' Adele (2nd) *''Femme Fatale'' Britney Spears (3rd) *''Doo-Wops & Hooligans'' Bruno Mars (4th) *''Loud'' Rihanna (5th) *''Speak Now'' Taylor Swift (6th) *''Teenage Dream'' Katy Perry CHR/Pop Artist of the Year *Adele (3rd) *Britney Spears (2nd) *Bruno Mars (7th) *'Katy Perry' *Lady Gaga (6th) *P!nk (4th) *Rihanna (5th) CHR/Pop New Artist of the Year *B.o.B (6th) *'Bruno Mars' *Jessie J (3rd) *La Roux (4th) *Mike Posner (5th) *Nicki Minaj (2nd) CHR/Pop Single of the Year *"Born This Way" Lady Gaga (3rd) *"Firework" Katy Perry (2nd) *"Grenade" Bruno Mars (6th) *"On the Floor" Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull (5th) *'"Rolling in the Deep" Adele' *"Teenage Dream" Katy Perry (4th) CHR/Pop Song of the Year *"F**kin' Perfect" P!nk (5th) *"Firework" Katy Perry (6th) *"Fuck You" Cee Lo Green (4th) *"Hold It Against Me" Britney Spears (2nd) *'"Rolling in the Deep" Adele' *"Teenage Dream" Katy Perry (7th) *"Till the World Ends" Britney Spears (3rd)